A magnetic sensor for detecting a steering angle even while an ignition switch of an automobile is turned off is known. PTLs 1 to 3 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor for detecting rotation of an object which includes a steering angle or the like using a magneto-resistive element is known.
PTLs 4 to 6 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor which has magnetic field generating means for diagnosing a sensor based on a magnetic field generated from the magnetic field generating means is known. PTLs 7 and 8 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor combining a magneto-resistive element and a Hall element is known. PTLs 9 and 10 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor including two detection systems to improve redundancy of the sensor is known. PTLs 11 to 13 are known as prior art documents relating to this magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor including a magneto-resistive film made of NiFe alloy to detect an external magnetic field is known. PTLs 14 to 17 are known as prior art documents relating to this magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor including two sensors stacked vertically to constitute one package is known. PTLs 18 to 22 are known as prior art documents relating to this magnetic sensor.
A position detecting device including a magnetic sensor to detect a position of a shift lever is known. PTLs 23 to 25 are known as prior art documents relating to this position detecting device.
Demands for high accuracy and reliability in the magnetic sensor have been increased. However, the above-mentioned magnetic sensors hardly satisfy these demands sufficiently.